


Sweatpants

by shinysparks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, I can't even blame caffeine this time, Ichabbie Forever, Implied Mpreg, Sims 3 references, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, shameless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod makes a serious confession to Abbie over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a very long, trying Summer thus far, and it's resulted in a bit of writer's block (during Camp Nano, of all times, too.) This is me attempting to get over it.
> 
> Thanks to Thymelady for betaing this monstrosity. :)

Ichabod Crane plopped down at the table, looking completely crestfallen. His blue-gray eyes were rimmed in very dark circles, as if he'd not slept in days. He was barefoot, part of his shirt was untucked and hanging out of his pants, and his long hair hadn't been combed in a while. Abbie took one look at him and shook her head, worried.

He said nothing at first, only stared at the bowl of froot loops in front of him that were growing more and more soggy by the second.

"I'm pregnant." He mumbled all of a sudden, his eyes wide with shock.

Abbie nearly choked on her cheerios.

"Come again?" She asked, still coughing.  
"I was outside at night, searching for galaxies with my telescope when all of a sudden, there was a twinkling in the sky above me. The next thing I know, there's a beam of light over my head and I'm grabbing onto the telescope for dear life; but, it's completely futile as I am sucked into an alien spaceship. I am returned a few hours later, and the reality of my encounter becomes evident quickly..."

"Crane." Abbie sighed, shaking her head. She snickered a little, but he didn't notice.  
"I'm pregnant. And I'm wearing sweatpants. Sweatpants!" He winced.

Abbie reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"This right here?" She said, doing her best to stifle a grin, "this is precisely why I asked you not to play the Sims when I'm not home, Crane."


End file.
